imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
Hawkstar's Training Guide For Magicians
Hawkstar's ~''Complete''~ Guide For Magicians This is a guide for all of those TWOM magicians that need a little help getting pointed in the right direction... I'm here to do just that! I am a Siras magician on Wadangka, so if you have any questions you know where to find me! This guide is written completely off of my own experience, so as I level up more I can give you even more information!! Creating your Mage There are a few factors that go into creating your mage. Do you want to have more hp? Do you want lots of mana? How much extra damage do you want to do? Let's break down the stats a bit more. When you go to create a character, there are 5 stats that are shown. Strength (STR) Dexterity (DEX) Intelligence (INT) Consitution (CON) and Wisdom (WIS). As a mage, you only have to pay attention to the last 3: INT, CON, and WIS. Intelligence will do 2 things for your character: The higher the INT you have, the more you will heal and the more damage you will do. If you want to hit stronger and heal faster, invest more points into intelligence. Constitution is going to give you higher hp (health or hit points). The more you put in this stat, the higher your maximum hp will be and the faster you will naturally regain your health. Wisdom is an important stat for a mage and you're going to want to put at least a few points in this category. Wisdom will affect your maximum mp (mana) and being that every spell a mage casts takes up mana, the more you have, the less you will have to worry about running out. Personally for my mage Hawkstar I put 6 points into Intelligence, 3 points into Constitution, and 3 points into Wisdom. Leveling + Skills<3 As a general rule to leveling up, you want to fight monsters that are 1-3 levels higher than you. This will give you better exp (experience) and help you level at a steady pace. ' Level 1- '''Do the tutorial to level up '''Level 2 -' After leveling up, get Flame shock I. Then kill kooiis in woody wordy forest (or woody weedy forest for lanos). Kooiis are extremely weak and give tons of exp right now. ' Level 3 - '''After level 2, get Flame shock II. Keep killing kooiis as they are still easy and still give fantastic xp. ' Level 4 -''' Save your skill point until the next level unless you haven't gotten Flame shock II yet. Next monster to kill is the Donguri bush. Staying in woody forest, these monsters are weak and you should be able to kill them easily. ' Level 5 - '''Now that you're able to get the next row of skills, I recommend buying Freezing trap I and Light healing I, because I've used these skills ever since I got them. Don't get Poisoning . It sounds like a cool skill, but it's not helpful on any enemies past level 10 and just takes up skill poins. Training to level up, you have a choice. Either keep fighting Donguri or you can fight wild Leaf Boars. Donguri will take longer and give slower xp, though Leaf Boars will take longer to kill. It's your choice. If you happen to see Bulldozer, RUN!!! ' ' '''Level 6 - '''Now get Flame shock III. I know you probably want another skill, but go for effectiveness. Flame shock is your only attack besides your basic for now, so make it as strong as possible. Train on swamp mushrooms for more exp but don't forget to freeze, then attack them with flame shock. ' Level 7 - Go to reader Mal and buy Shield I. Shield is an important spell for later levels, and really helpful too! You're probably starting to notice that it's taking a little longer to level up past each level.. this will continue for every time you level up, so you'll have to be willing to commit time if you want to be a pro. Exp at this level should be gained from Flower Elementals. ' Level 8 - '''Next skill to get is going to be Shield II from reader Mal in the village. Continue fighting Swamp Mushrooms and Flower Elementals, but fight some Spiders if you want a challenge and faster exp. Flower Elementals are really good to fight if you want a little extra gold. They drop good items like new staffs too! ' Level 9 - 'I recommend buying Light heal II. Level 9 is a tricky level because Flower Elementals and Swamp Mushrooms aren't giving a lot of exp anymore, but Poisonous Spiders are difficult. Otherwise, you'll have to keep fighting Swamp Spiders. ' Level 10 - 'Definitely get Firebolt I being as it is stronger than flame shock III and it's an extra attack so you can kill faster! Ignore the Cure poison skill. Once you get firebolt, you will be able to go to the beach and kill crabs. They will give good exp, and have a chance of dropping Shield III! ' Level 11 - 'If you can use the black trader, get Firebolt II, otherwise I reccomend Teleport I. You'll have to keep fighting crabs for this level because the woopas are hard to kill. If you're feeling adventurous, try the sandman and compare exp. ' Level 12 - 'Now you should get Ice Prison I. You will be able to freeze multiple people at once, and it's the first pking skill you get as a mage! (Though I don't recommend pking for a LONG time!) At level 12, start fighting the woopas. Try to pull them if you can. (Bring them away from the group one or two at a time) and don't forget to freeze them! Freezing Trap and Ice Prison are your best friends right now!! ' Level 13 - 'If you haven't gotten Light healing II then buy that now. Otherwise get firebolt II/III. Continue fighting woopas. Level 13 is a rather boring level, but kill faster and it will go by faster! Some people say you should go to the Forest of Grave or Lanos Plains (depending on faction) but I personally think that it is not an area to be training in. Level 14 -' 'Try to get your hands on Shield III or Light healing III, both are must have skills!! Also, now you should do the Lighthouse Quest to get into the Lighthouse dungeon. Once you do that, either kill Roopas if you want to stay on the beach or go to LH1 and kill Testing Woopas. (Lighthouse dungeon 1st Floor) ' Level 15 -''' Next skill to get is definitely Flare I. It's another attack so that you can kill monsters faster. Ignore the Mana feed skill, it's a waste of money and skill point. Continue fighting the testing woopas and try the Marsh Donguri. They will give you slightly more exp if you can kill them. And don't forget, YOU'RE NOT A NOOB ANYMORE!!! :D ' Level 16 - '''The next skill you ''need to get is Carnivalize I. This is a must have skill for the entire game! It will give you more mana instantly! And after you cast it just use light healing on yourself. The amount may be low at first, but keep in mind it's a %. The more mana you have total, the more it will give back. As for training, you can choose between many multiple monsters. Choose either the Marsh Donguri, Underground Spider (found in lh1 if you go a little deeper), Mature Foxes in Forest of Grave, or in Lanos's case Red Eye Gosumi or Crows in Lanos Plains. Or if you can spot glitch, kill the Skeletons in Lh1. ' Level 17 -' If you happen to be rich, buy Carnivalize II or Flare II. If not, save the skill point or buy one of the ones mentioned previously if you don't have it. Training should consist mostly of Skeletons and Underground Spiders. ' Level 18 - '''Now we're talking patience. Patience is how to describe the next two levels. Save you skill point so you have it for level 20 or if you got Carnivalize II/Flare II get the III version. Now that you're level 18, you can fight beholders in lh2. Or pt (party) with a warrior about level 22 and go into lh3. ' Level 19 -''' Save the skill point! You're almost at level 20! A nice trick that I did personally, was I went into lh2 and killed Drunken Kooiis. They give decent exp, they are slow, and don't forget to freeze them. They have a bit of HP but it's totally worth the wait. ' Level 20 -' Time for new skills!! Get the following skills for what you want to do. I recommend this order, and I actually skipped getting Flame of Kataru until later levels. Depending on how much money and skill points you have, you may not be able to get them all. 1- Curse of Doom I (extra damage) 2- Prayer of Protection I (extra shield) 3- Ice Lance I (very fast cooldown) 4- Flame of Kataru I (good for farming) For training, you probably want to move to Kataru Mountain or Forest With Ruins because lh3 will probably be too difficult for you right now. You should kill Magmas or firebirds by yourself in kataru, or pt with a warrior and have him kill Magma Thiefs. If you want to try Lh3, kill the Dark Beholders. ' Level 21 - '''Get the skills mentioned above, or if you have them all get Prayer of Protection II. (It acts as another shield) Training should now be Magma Thiefs or Big Boars. Make sure you love them because you'll be spending hours with them! ' Level 22 - 'Get a skill mentioned above or Curse of Doom II. Keep taining on Big Boars and Magma Thiefs! If you're tired of killing thieves though, you could go to the Polluted Forest and try to kill Smacks. ' Level 23 - 'I got Ice Lance II at this level. And again, keep training on Magma Thiefs and Big Boars or Smacks/Man-eating Mushrooms. ' ' '''Level 24 - '''save your skill this level for level 25. You can keep fighting Magma thieves if you'd like but if you haven't yet I suggest checking out Man-eating Mushrooms in Polluted forest for a change of enemy. '''Level 25 - '''Stun!! Get Stun I because it's really helpful. Get Healing Wave I if you can, it's good because it will heal you over time. (It's kinda like supercharged hp regain) Training becomes difficult to solo now. I went to LH5 and fought Elite Imps to solo, and pt with warriors in the Desert. You could train on Mutated Bees if you wanted to as well though. '''Level 26 -' Definitely get Stun II and Healing Wave II if you can. For this level, go to the Sky Castle and kill Tornados if you want to solo, or go kill Mutated Bees, otherwise you're going to have to pt in the desert this level. You can kill desert Gosumi, but they can also be a little difficult because they're 4 levels higher than you and can still resist some of your spells. 'Level 27 - '''Get any skill you haven't gotten yet or want to get at this point, because you're going to find some extra skill points in these levels. Training is going to be desert Gosumi now or Cactus Bees in Arid Grasslands if you're Lanos. '''Level 28 - '''This level I got Healing Wave II but otherwise get any skill you haven't gotten yet. Keep on training in the desert with the Desert Gosumi! '''Level 29 - '''This level I saved the skill point that way at level 30 you can get both new skills! You can move up in training to the Desert Beholder now or Sand Donguri because Gosumi and Bees don't give enough exp anymore. ' Level 30 -''' Congratulations!! You've officially become a *pro*'!! Skill wise, get both Firestorm I and Silence I as both are pretty useful, though not necessary. Keep in mind that if you silence someone, or are silenced, instant spells (Flare, Doom, Sheild) still work. It's the casting ones that stop working (Firebolt, Light heal, Stun). Training is up to you, this level I went back and forth in the Desert between Desert Beholders and Wild Sandmans. That would be Doley and Sand Donguri for Lanos. ' Level 31 '- At level 31, I got the skill Firestorm II because I personally love it! It really helps with farming. If you don't want Firestorm II, then you're free to choose whatever skill you'd like that you have not gotten yet. Training will continue with the Wild Sandman and Doley now, or Young Froggy Swarms in the Marsh of Death. (They have a chance to drop a pair of Monk's gloves for you!) ' Level 32''' - This is where I noticed the amount of exp you gain per kill really starts to slow down. I was getting 0.02%/0.03%, these levels are starting to get long. Training wise I went back and forth between Wild Sandman and 3eyelizards, though they're pretty tough. Skill wise, you're free to use the point however you want. I got Freezing trap II here because I wanted it to last longer. Silence II isn't really worth it because it's so specific. You have to be fighting a mage to make it effective and it's only an extra second. I'm actually thinking that when I get to level 40, I'll drink an oblivion potion and replace Silence with Neutralize. ' Level 33 '- If you thought last level was long, this one is longer. It's also an awkward level to train because you're kind of inbetween monsters. Sandman don't give enough xp but Lizards are still a little difficult. Honestly I ended up training on Poisonous Man-eating Mushrooms for a little while too. It's up to you, just keep training! 1% more is 1% closer! Your skill point is free this level, so choose any skill you'd like. If you're rich you could think about getting something like Shield IV or Prayer of Protection III, don't forget about your past skills, maybe one of those needs to be leveled up as well. ' Level 34 - '''You can wear the Sage's robe now! It's my favourite colour, I love it! Finally starting to feel a little more pro, right? I tested a lot of different monsters and Poisonous Man-eating Mushrooms were the easiest to kill with the best exp this level. They're back up in the Swamp of Death above the frogs. Skill point, I recommend saving it this level so you can get both Fear and Sara's Blessing at level 35. '''Level 35 -' Finally! Time for Fear and Sara's Blessing!! I was so excited to change into my Sage's Eye and use my Wand of Chaos this level! I felt like such a pro being able to use these new skills and wear all green now. However I will tell you, I thought that Sara's Blessing would scale with INT like Light Healing does, however it does not. When it says you'll heal 20 hp, it's only 20 hp. If you're a mage that heals a lot and is in a pt a lot then this skill might be worth leveling up, but if you're not focused on healing then I might skip this and use my point a different way. This was definitely my favourite level up to this point in the game though. Leveling up now is going to consist of zombies in the Swamp of Death. Shadows also work for this level in Hot Sand Plains, however I noticed that zombies give 0.02% exp every 2''' kills and shadows give 0.02% exp every '''3 kills, which means you'll level up faster with zombies. However if you prefer Hot Sand Plains then by all means you can train on the shadows. I plan on going back and forth just for a change of scenery every once in a while. Armor, Weapons, Hats, and More! Skill Books... Where To Find Them? I can't tell you how many times I've wanted to level up a skill and I can't buy it at the black trader. So now what? Now you have to go out and kill the monsters that drop them, hoping that you'll get one! I'll go through all the skills. Not all skills are available to level IV. Most are only available to level II or III. *Note: The skills in Bold are considered extremely rare* Flame Shock - I,II, and III you can buy from Reader Lal in the village. If you want Flameshock IV, you will need to trade 3 items called "About levetation 1, 2, and 3" trade these to Professor Kulin in mushroom marshland to get volume IV. Freezing Trap - I and II can be bought from Reader Lal. III is dropped by the Fungus King. Poisoning - l and ll can be bought from Reader Lal. lll is dropped by Roopa and Woopa. Light Healing - l and ll can be bought from Reader Lal. lll is dropped by Woopa. Shield - l and ll can be bought from Reader Lal. lll is dropped by Red Crabs, and lV is dropped by Chief Magief and Ghostsnake. Ice Prison - l can be bought from Reader Mal in the Beach, ll is dropped by White Spiders and Poisonous Spiders, and lll is dropped by Fungus King. Firebolt - I can be bought from Reader Mal, II dropped by Mutant Woopa, and III attained by trading 60 pendants of honor to the Battlefield Supervisor. Cure Poison - I can be bought from Reader Mal, II dropped by Bulldozer and Bulldozer's Brother Teleport - I can be bought from Reader Mal, II dropped from Bottles in the Beach, III attained by a Woopa-Roopa Totem to Shaman Tunga or killing Mature Foxes Mana Feed - I can be bought from Reader Mal Flare - I can be bought from Reader Mal, II dropped by RECLUSE, III dropped by 777 Tail Fox and White Crow Carnivalize - I can be bought from Reader Mal, II dropped by Broom or Sweeper, III dropped by Red eye gosumi or Sunset flower Ice Lance - I can be bought from Reader Mal, II dropped by Yeti, III is rumored to be dropped by Guardian Yeti Flame of Kataru - I can be bought from Reader Mal, II dropped by Crazy Pengoon, Yeti, and Enraged tree, III dropped by Magma Senior Thief or Wildboar Prayer of Protection - I can be bought from Reader Mal, II dropped by Imp, III dropped by Tank Curse of Doom - I can be bought from Reader Mal, II dropped by Spector and Snakezard Healing Wave - I can be bought from Reader Hal, II dropped by Guardian Yeti or Yeti Highguard Stun - I can be bought from Reader Hal, II dropped by Elite Imp Firestorm - I can be bought from Reader Hal, II dropped by Elemental Queen Silence - I can be bought from Reader Hal, II dropped by Sandgrave Sara's Blessing - I can be bought from Reader Hal, II dropped by Elder Beholder or Buzss Fear - I can be bought from Reader Hal Hellfire - I can be bought from Reader Hal, II dropped by SHAAACK Neutralize - I can be bought from Reader Hal, II dropped by BSSSZSSS and SHAAACK Hawkstarr (talk) 04:36, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Category:Guide Category:Guide:Magician